


Today

by orphan_account



Series: All Written by Same Author [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Choking, Don't Repost Onto Another Site, Fratricide, Gen, Mental Instability, POV Second Person, auditory hallucinations, don't copy onto another site, in a non-sexual way, minor and non-explicit dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...I knew it. You just don't like me.Don't say that, Sasuke. I really don't have time today.Today this, today that… When will tomorrow ever come?Or:Itachi dies a little slower.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: All Written by Same Author [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032297
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> just a little quick-write. much darker than my usual fics

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. This... is the last time." 

Itachi smiles at you. Just how you remember. 

Itachi's arm weakens, his hand falls down your face. His blood trails down your forehead, but Itachi isn't dead yet. He leans heavily on the wall behind you, turns and slides down it so he's sitting. 

Itachi devoted his life to ruining others, and he's just sitting on his ass and smiling now that his own end is nearing? Unbelievable.

Itachi coughs violently into his shoulder, a spray of blood staining his hair. He looks so much like your older brother with that smile, and you're too exhausted to be repulsed by the genuine concern that overtakes you. You kneel beside your brother, bring your hands to his shoulders.

You rub his back as well as you can with his position against the wall, and you don't know what to do. Indecision seeps through your veins, takes over your body, over your thoughts. Your hands freeze on your brother's back. The choice seems so far out of your control... 

You've never stopped loving him, really. For some reason, you hope he knows that.

Before you realize what you've decided, your hands move. 

_Ah. Of course. Some things must be done..._

One hand covers your brother's mouth and nose, pressing firmly against his face to make sure he doesn't get enough air. Your other hand returns to rubbing his back soothingly as he thrashes weakly. Your brother tries not to move too much, but it's a reflexive thing, so of that you can forgive him.

Killing him this way is slow. It feels cruelly so. Before long, hysterical tears pour down your face and little, half-formed sobs come from your own mouth. Yes, you had meant to _atomize_ him, but that would have been quick. Absolute, but probably painless. 

You've never wanted to be cruel.

 _Nii-san has never just_ ** _played_** **_along_** _,_ you think bitterly.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I _do_ –"

Your brother's eyebrows furrow in concern for you, but he can't talk right now. He has your mother's eyes, you both do, but he has her parental care in them. He has her smile, too, the one your hand is currently covering–

And you feel strangely fond of this ugly sight. 

Your mother took you camping a few times, made you hunt and kill pests for dinner. She'd smile in that patient way of hers, of your brother's, and coach you through it. She'd make a lesson out of it to prepare you for life as a shinobi.

You see the concern deepen in your brother's eyes and you realize that you suddenly went silent and started smiling through your rapid tears. You pat his back and relax your smile.

_If you have no options, no weapons, just..._

_“Go for the throat.”_ Your mother's serene voice tells you.

You're a good kid, really, so you do as she says. The hand on your brother's back stretches around his throat and squeezes. You kiss his forehead like your mother always did before you send chakra to your grip and break his neck.

The sorrow and pain in his eyes dim as he goes. Relief and disappointment flood your body as you move to sit next to him. Relief that you can finally stop hating him, but disappointment that everything is _over_ and _gone._

You slide down the wall to lean your head on your brother's shoulder, half hiding behind his bloodied hair. You look up at the clouds.

You already miss him.

"Tomorrow never came, Nii-san. You big, fat _liar._ "


End file.
